Field
The present disclosure relates to augmented reality imaging and visualization systems.
Description of the Related Art
So-called “smart mirrors” are mirrors that appear to be normal mirrors until activated. Once activated, the mirror uses display technology to graphically overlay a user interface and possibly other display information onto the mirror surface. Systems and methods disclosed herein address various challenges related to smart mirror technology.